Finding Out
by Hellmouth23
Summary: Kate has a dilemma an unlikely ally may only be able to help her with. Set loosely around the events of episode D.O.C. Oneshot.


**Just me having fun with a little re-invention**** and a twist…**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Searching for listings on Ebay but sadly I still own none of the characters. **

**

* * *

**

There were several reasons to explain why she was feeling the way she was. The latest one being the newest addition to their camp, but what bothered her more was how chummy Jack already was with this "new woman".

However none of that mattered now in regards to finally having confirmation towards her suspicions. The reality of it scaring the hell out of her and with it came natural worry of what this would mean, especially if they were to be rescued.

The other reason for her worry was what Juliet revealed during Claire's collapse.

"_For some reason, the women here can't have babies. The mother's body turns on the pregnancy, treats it as a foreign invader. I saw it happen over and over. Every pregnant woman on this Island died."_

Whether it was true or not she had to find out for sure and that only left her with one option.

Peeking out of her tent at that moment, she saw the perfect opportunity and wasted no time in seizing it.

Running up to Juliet who was currently bent over, retrieving a washed article of clothing; then came face to face with the one person Juliet knew didn't like her.

Not that she could blame her anyway.

"Hey Kate…."

"I need your help." Kate interrupted with a pace and tone of urgency.

"What's wrong?" Juliet inquired.

"I'm…." Kate hesitated, suddenly having second thoughts of exposing this, but knew it would be worse if she didn't. "I'm pregnant."

"Wow! Are you sure? How do you know?" Juliet quizzed, wanting to be sure so she could consider what needed to be done at the next stage.

"So does this mean that I'm gonna die?" Kate asked, getting right to the point and Juliet's lack of a reply answered the question considerably.

However instead of accepting it as her fate, Kate fought it with an instinct she was still new to; maternal instinct.

"Kate, I'd love to be able to tell you that it's gonna be fine but…." Juliet vowed to prepare Kate for the harsh reality of this place.

"What about the serum?" Kate cut in with an idea, momentarily puzzling Juliet. "The one you said Ethan was using on Claire."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" Kate exclaimed, growing a tad frustrated at having her last shred of hope shot down.

"Cause there's no telling what it could accomplish this early in the pregnancy." Juliet explained, noticing how disheartened Kate became by the revelation and for a split second Juliet felt like she'd gone back in time. Except then experiencing it with the partner of every woman, some who failed to even make it past their first trimester.

Yes there was a possibility of that happening now, but playing it to the book had achieved no success in the past. Maybe it was time to branch out of that and rely more on trial and faith.

A combination she'd once experienced with her Sister's miraculous pregnancy and later remission from cancer.

"Okay." Juliet relented with a small smile, surprising Kate, "but first I need to find out how far along you are." She added, making Kate sigh yet agree for the benefit of her unborn child.

In a bid to respect Kate's wishes for discretion, Juliet reluctantly agreed to put off visiting the Medical Station till tonight.

Kate spent the rest of the day worrying, not just for her pregnancy, but the reaction of a man she knew without a doubt was the Father. In regards to the way things currently were, any Islander could guess it as well.

The thing she prepared herself for at that moment was possible rejection. Not that she could blame him anyway, what with all the confusion she continued to show with her feelings.

With Sawyer it rooted from a similarity of life experiences. The kind he accepted instead of judging and though it may have seemed twisted to any outsider, she felt warmed by it. Taking consolation in the fact that she wasn't alone in the past she'd endured.

With Jack it was the complete opposite. However she couldn't blame or condemn his mentality because he wasn't accustomed to the life she'd led up until the Island.

"_We all get a second chance here." _

It was his first declaration of acceptance and what amazed her, to this day, was how sure he already was that she wasn't guilty, an outlaw, a Criminal. Even when he found out, he didn't immediately judge or accuse her, at least not deliberately, but never the less it was a quality she remained astounded by and it undoubtedly added to the attraction she already had for him.

A distinct shuffling at the entrance to her tent could suddenly be heard and Kate immediately went on the alert, sighing in relief when she then saw that it was Juliet.

"You ready?"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded in acknowledgement and followed Juliet out.

The journey to the Medical Station was mostly spent in silence. The reason, on Kate's part, was partitioned between self thought in regards to her pregnancy and the rest was residual tension for the person just ahead of her. Although the latter slowly turned to suspicion with what Juliet asked next.

"So, do you know who the Father is?" she casually asked, having her assumptions, if the suggestion wasn't already blatant. Yet still she had her suspicions, judging by what she had read in Kate's file.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Kate replied, throwing Juliet a sharp look to suggest a firm end to the subject.

It wasn't until they reached the Medical Station that conversation resumed in the form of verbalized gob smacked surprise when Kate walked into the locker room, just in time to witness Juliet open one of the lockers and pull a lever down, revealing part of a wall.

Turning her head round to Kate's direction she asked, "Will you help me move this forward?"

Snapping, somewhat, out of the shock, Kate still followed through in helping push the wall of lockers away only to reveal what she assumed was another wall, but Juliet simply slid it to the side, finally revealing a room filled with medical and nursery supplies.

"Why's this room hidden?" Kate naturally inquired.

"Don't worry about it." Juliet replied with a quick smile. Opting to then keep her focus busy with finding the equipment needed. However Kate failed to give in or give up.

"What happened here Juliet?" Kate firmly stressed, knowing there was a serious reason as to why this place was so heavily concealed.

Sighing to herself, Juliet relented with the sad truth, "this is where we brought the women to die."

Overwhelmed with a sudden wave of emotion at learning the grave knowledge, she then cast a gaze at an empty cradle stashed towards the corner of the room.

Upon approaching, her eyes fell upon the hovering crib mobile. Smiling through her tears at it's strangely "Oceanic" inspired design. She then focused on the interior of the crib. Stroking the surface of the covering off-white blanket, she couldn't help but picture her own child tucked safely within there.

"You ready?" Kate suddenly found herself being asked. Pulling herself away from the mental dream for the moment, she turned around to face Juliet. Wiping any visible tears away but Juliet noted the tell tale signs.

"Are you okay?"

Still not quite in the comfort zone of making small talk, Kate instead strove to get to why they were here.

"Where do you want me?"

Wordlessly, Juliet urged Kate to sit on the examining table situated in the middle of the room and once done she rolled up the ultrasound machine and turned it on.

"Will I see the baby?" Kate asked.

"Maybe" Juliet encouraged, though opted to be a little realistic at the same time. "It's your first trimester, so it's a little iffy. If you don't see a heartbeat, don't worry about it, it's just early." She assured with a smile Kate briefly shared in.

"Okay, now lift you shirt up a little?" Juliet requested and once done, she poured a cold, gelatinous sort of liquid on the surface of Kate's stomach.

"How does it work?" Kate asked.

"Well I take a measurement of the fetus and that will tell us when your baby was conceived." Juliet informed, still noticing the uncertainty in Kate's demeanor.

"Do you still want to do this?" Juliet checked, not only as procedure but out of friendly concern as well.

The fear in her wanted to say no, but within that moment she practiced the best cure she knew for it.

1

2

3

4

5

"Yes." Was Kate's firm response in an attempt to extinguish any remaining traces of fear.

"Okay, moment of truth."

Nothing but anticipation coursed through her veins now. Increasing the longer silence held precedence over the minutes leading up to the biggest revelation of her life. It suddenly came with…

"There it is. There's your baby." Juliet pointed out towards the clear activity in middle of the sonogram screen.

"Can you see it?" Juliet checked, taking in the sight of Kate's beaming smile as an incentive that she had. The smile soon dissolving into a laugh the longer she stared at the screen.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Kate anxiously inquired.

"Well it's a little early….." Juliet explained. "But do you see that flutter?" she asked, pointing to the activity on the screen and confirming, "That's the heart beating. Its very strong, it's very healthy".

Giving Kate a few minutes to simply process the good news, Juliet then proceeded with fulfilling the other reason they were here for.

"Okay, you crashed here ninety days ago. The baby was conceived about eight weeks ago, so around fifty three days. You got pregnant on the Island." Juliet confirmed, expecting the sobbing reaction she was then met with.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Kate. I will do everything I can…."

"It's Jack's." Kate revealed with a smile, achieving nothing but a surprised "Oh" from Juliet. Soon sharing in the smile Kate couldn't seem to wipe off as she continued to gaze at the area where her future was healthy and growing.

A future she could hopefully share with a man she did love.

* * *

**So ****there it is, my twist. **

**Ambiguous continuation or bring on "Reaction"? The choice is yours...**


End file.
